4:30
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "4:30 am" - Nameless-Anonymous-Author] 24 godziny z życia Nejiego Hyuugi. Angst.


_4:30_

Neji budzi się i przez chwilę zapomina. Zamiast chłodnego, gładkiego jedwabiu pod palcami czuje ciepło, umięśnione ciało i skórę pokrytą bliznami. Pachnie cynamonem i stalą, zamiast tkaniną i krwią. Przez krótką chwilę widzi na wpół uchylone powieki i powolny uśmiech zamiast pustej ciemności.

Neji nie zapomina na długo.

_4:40_

Siada przy stole z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach i potrafi niemalże wyobrazić sobie ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, senny głos szepczący dzień dobry. Potrafi niemalże usłyszeć jej ciche, ledwo słyszalne kroki w pustej kuchni. Prawie przeprasza za to, że jej również nie zrobił kawy.

Neji wychodzi, zanim zdąża skończyć swoją kawę.

_5:00_

Neji przybywa na pole treningowe. Słychać szelest wśród drzew, ale on nie zwraca na to uwagi, ponieważ ona nigdy nie wydawała żadnych dźwięków. Rozciąga się i rozgrzewa. Kiedy jest gotowy, zaczyna biec i w chłodnej grozie mgły o poranku jest całkiem sam.

_7:00_

Neji zaczyna ćwiczyć swoje taijutsu. Pompki, podciąganie, wypady, przysiady, brzuszki – mnóstwo ćwiczeń. Gdy słońce wschodzi, rzuca światło na pole i samotnego mężczyznę, który je monopolizuje. Po jego nagim, umięśnionym torsie spływa pot, wpływając w każdą szczelinę i sunąc po gładkiej powierzchni. W jego mięśniach pojawia się ból i wszędzie doświadcza piekącego odczucia, lecz to nie wystarcza.

Słyszy jak ostrze wbija się w drewno i naciska bardziej.

_8:15_

Przechodzi do praktykowania swojej Miękkiej Pięści. Z powolną rozwagą przechodzi przez ruchy stylu walki swojego klanu. Zaczyna wolno, po czym zwiększa tempo, dopóki nie porusza się z prędkością, której nikt nie potrafi osiągnąć (z wyjątkiem jednej osoby, szepcze jego umysł). Jego Byakugan się aktywuje, ponieważ chce zwiększyć swoją wytrzymałość w używaniu go.

Nadal jest zbyt słaby, gdy Byakugan ulega jego wewnętrznym pragnieniom i namierza punkty chakry, która dawno zniknęła.

_9:30_

Na sygnał, Neji zaczyna trenować swoje ninjutsu. Mimo że rzadko na tym polega, posiada elementy żywiołów, ponieważ jest bardzo dobrym shinobi. Dwa – wodę i ziemię. Nic dziwnego, że jest najbardziej uziemionym i pewnym ze wszystkich elementów. Lecz przy jego boku zwykł być ktoś inny, kto potrafił latać, kto był radosny i gwałtowny jak ogień i światło oraz wolny jak powietrze.

Dzisiaj wiatr pieści twarz Nejiego bez niczyjej kontroli.

_10:30_

Normalnie w tym momencie robi sobie przerwę. Dziś postanawia pracować nad swoimi technikami łamania genjutsu. Skupia się na pokierowaniu wystarczającą ilością energii, by uwolnić kogoś z jego ciała. To wymaga więcej koncentracji niż wszystkie inne style walki i jest to coś, w czym się wyróżnia.

Ignoruje część siebie, miejącą nadzieję, że kiedy otworzy oczy, ona tam będzie i to wszystko okaże się kłamstwem.

_11:00_

Kiedy tatuaż na jego ramieniu pulsuje – zostaje wezwany do gabinetu Hokage – odpowiada niemalże natychmiast. To zbieg okoliczności, że jego ociąganie zabiera tyle samo czasu, co zapieczętowanie broni w zwoju. Zbiegiem okoliczności jest również to, że naturalnie robi unik, by uniknąć nici chakry.

Neji zmierza w kierunku serca wioski, lecz jej duch podąża za nim jak zawsze.

_11:05_

Spotyka się z Hokage i zostaje mu przydzielona kolejna misja. Ma wyruszyć później tego dnia i wyraźnie mu nakazano przedtem odpocząć. Kłania się posłusznie i może przysiąc, że słyszy szelest tkaniny obok siebie. Swoim zewnętrznym wzrokiem widzi brąz, jaśniejszy niż jego własny. Hokage patrzy na niego krytycznie, więc nie ośmiela się zerkać w bok.

Zabiera zwój i przypomina sobie, że nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby podzielić się swoimi myślami.

_12:00_

Po wzięciu prysznica Neji zostaje zaskoczony przez Lee, który zaciąga go na spotkanie towarzyskie z innymi członkami ich sławnej generacji. Po drodze pierwszy z wymienionych staje zbyt daleko, przestrzeń między nimi jest wystarczając duża, by zmieściła się tam jeszcze jedna osoba. Ich klej zniknął i nie ma nikogo, kto tolerowałby entuzjazm Lee i przetłumaczył milczenie Nejiego.

Lee już dawno przestał próbować nią być.

_12:30_

Neji chce wyjść. Nie ma powodu, dla którego miałby się uspołeczniać z ludźmi, których rzadko widuje, a jeszcze mniej zna. Widzi jak kobieta shinobi zbiera wszystkich razem i rozmawia z ożywieniem, widzi jak cała trójka jest blisko bez żadnego miejsca dla kolejnej osoby i nagle staje się zły. To niedorzeczny rodzaj furii, niemniej jednak jest wściekły.

Na jego ramieniu pojawia się pocieszająca słoń, ale odkąd zamiast niej to Nara, nie uspokaja go to.

_13.30_

Lunch się skończył i kieruje się z powrotem w stronę pola treningowego, by medytować. Biorąc pod uwagę bezwzględne słońce nad głową, wybiera bardziej zacienione miejsce i siada w pozycji ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Znalezienie równowagi zabiera mu więcej czasu niż jest mu to wygodne.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczął medytować, była to samotna czynność, lecz gdzieś w międzyczasie robienie tego samemu nie było już właściwe.

_15:30_

Spotyka przypadkiem Hanabi z chłopakiem (szesnastoletnią Hanabi, która jest podatna na fałszywe słowa jak „Kocham cię"). Idzie do przodu, by wejść między nich i oddzielić ich od siebie, kiedy słyszy _jej _szept. Mówi mu, żeby popatrzył i ujrzał swoimi niesamowicie ślepymi w tym momencie oczami, że ta młoda para jest szczęśliwa. Mówi mu, że oni też kiedyś właśnie tacy byli i prosi, by pozwolił im się tym cieszyć, dopóki jego dzisiaj jest dla jednego z nich rzeczywistością.

Odwraca się, ponieważ ona zawsze ma racje, kiedy to ma znaczenie.

_17:00_

Na terenie klanu Hyuuga przywdziewa swój strój, przymocowując katanę do pleców. Następnie nakłada na twarz porcelanową maskę, każdy kontur jego twarzy perfekcyjnie łączy się ze specjalnie dopasowaną maską. Kiedyś ktoś idealnie do niego pasował.

Palce ducha dotykają jego szyi, przypominając mu o ochraniaczu.

_22:00_

Robi sobie przerwę i rozbija obóz na noc. Niemalże popada w ich starą rutynę, lecz pamięta, że tej nocy jest jednocześnie strażnikiem i osobą, zakładającą pułapki. Nie rozpala ognia, a jedyna żywa dusza znajduje się daleko stąd. Siedząc blisko płomieni, raz za razem studiuje zwój, analizując swój cel i wszystko, co może źle pójść. Odpoczynek jest Bogiem, ale on jest ateistą.

Nie ma nikogo, kto powie mu kiedy przestać i mija dużo czasu, zanim zasypia.

_4:30_

Neji budzi się i przez chwilę zapomina.


End file.
